Cast
The Following is a list of Cast Members that have worked on Reign Season One, Season Two, Season Three and Season Four in Credit order. Cast Main Cast Adelaide_Kane_I.png|Adelaide Kane Rachel Skarsten.jpg|Rachel Skarsten Megan Follows.png|Megan Follows Torrance Coombs.png|Torrance Coombs Alan van Sprang.png|Alan van Sprang Toby Regbo.png|Toby Regbo Caitlin Stasey.png|Caitlin Stasey Celina Sinden.png|Celina Sinden Anna Popplewell.png|Anna Popplewell Rossif Sutherland.png|Rossif Sutherland Craig Parker.png|Craig Parker Jonathan Keltz.png|Jonathan Keltz Sean Teale.png|Sean Teale Rose Williams.png|Rose Williams Charlie Carrick.png|Charlie Carrick Ben Geurens.png|Ben Geurens Will Kemp.jpg|Will Kemp Recurring Cast Anna Walton.png|Anna Walton Ben Aldridgeg.png|Ben Aldridge Giacomo Gianniotti.png|Giacomo Gianniotti Gil Darnell.png| Gil Darnell Jenessa Grant.png|Jenessa Grant Kathryn Prescott.png|Kathryn Prescott Katie Boland.png|Katie Boland Mark Ghanimé.png|Mark Ghanimé Michael Therriault.png|Michael Therriault Peter_DaCunha.png|Peter Dacunha Spencer MacPherson.png|Spencer MacPherson Clara Pasieka.png|Clara Pasieka Nathaniel Middleton.png|Nathaniel Middleton Jonathan Goad.jpg|Jonathan Goad Dan Jeannotte.png|Dan Jeannotte Lewis Kirk.png|Lewis Kirk Nick Slater.jpg|Nick Slater Steve Lund .jpg|Steve Lund Anastasia Phillips.jpg|Anastasia Phillips Ann Pirvu.jpg|Ann Pirvu Guest Cast Alexandra Ordolis.jpg|Alexandra Ordolis Amy Brenneman.png|Amy Brenneman Amy Forsyth.png|Amy Forsyth Amy Groening.png|Amy Groening Ava Preston.png|Ava Preston Ashley Charles.png|Ashley Charles Ben Geurens.png|Ben Geurens Brendan Cox.jpg|Brendan Cox Brittany Gray.png|Brittany Gray Camille Stopps.jpg|Camille Stopps Caoimhe O'Malley.png|Caoimhe O'Malley Hannah Anderson.png|Hannah Anderson Jackson Hodge-Carter.png|Jackson Hodge-Carter Jane Spidell.jpg|Jane Spidell Jeanie Callejaer.png|Jeanie Calleja Joe Doyle.png|Joe Doyle Katy Grabstas.jpg|Katy Grabstas Kristian Hodko.jpg|Kristian Hodko Linzee Barclay.png|Linzee Barclay Lola Tash.png|Lola Tash Lucius Hoyos.jpg|Lucius Hoyos Luke Roberts.png|Luke Roberts Madison Oldroyd.png|Madison Oldroyd Manolo Cardona.png|Manolo Cardona Meghan Heffern.png|Meghan Heffern Michael Aronov.jpg|Michael Aronov Nancy Palk.png|Nancy Palk Nathaniel Middleton.png|Nathaniel Middleton Nick Lee.png|Nick Lee Orlando Seal.png|Orlando Seale Saamer Usmani.png|Saamer Usmani Sarah Winter.png|Sarah Winter Siobhan Williams.png|Siobhán Williams Shawn Doyle.png|Shawn Doyle Tahmoh Penikett.png|Tahmoh Penikett Ted Atherton.jpg|Ted Atherton Thor Knai VVII.png|Thor Knai Tom Everett Scott.png|Tom Everett Scott Vanessa Carter.png|Vanessa Carter Vincent Nappo.png|Vincent Nappo Yael Grobglas.png|Yael Grobglas Jim Watson.jpg|Jim Watson Cristina Rosato.jpg|Cristina Rosato Andrew Airlie.png|Andrew Airlie Kate Ross.png|Kate Ross Sarah Claire Alan.png|Sarah Claire Alan Season One Stars ''' * Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary * Megan Follows as Queen Catherine * Torrance Coombs as Sebastian * Toby Regbo as Prince Francis * Celina Sinden as Greer Norwood * Caitlin Stasey as Lady Kenna * Anna Popplewell as Lady Lola * Jenessa Grant as Lady Aylee * Alan van Sprang as King Henry '''Recurring Roles * Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus * Anna Walton as Diane de Poitiers * Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy * Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard * Yael Grobglas as Olivia D'Amencourt * Katie Boland as Clarissa * Kathryn Prescott as Penelope * Giacomo Gianniotti as Lord Julien Guest Appearances *''' Order of Appearance * Ashley Charles as Colin MacPhail * Luke Roberts as Simon Westbrook * Peter Dacunha as Prince Charles * Vanessa Carter as Lady Madeleine * Katy Grabstas as Sara D'Piro * Shawn Doyle as Claude de Guise * Manolo Cardona as Tomás of Portugal * Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy * Michael Aronov as Count Vincent * Jackson Hodge-Carter as Prince Henri * Ted Atherton as Lord Hugo * Daniel Fathers as Alec * Amy Forsyth as Isobel Derant * Greg Bryk as Richard Delacroix * Nancy Palk as Francesca de' Medici * Evan Sabba as Pietro de' Medici * Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise * Hannah Anderson as Rowan * Kristian Hodko as Carrick * Thor Knai as Count Philipe Nardin * Giacomo Gianniotti as Lord Julien * Kathryn Prescott as Penelope * Orlando Seale as Liam O'Mally * Andrew Airlie as Lord McKenzie * Amy Groening as Lady Charlotte * Joe Doyle as James Stuart * Gil Darnell as Duke of Guise * Ari Cohen as Robert Norwood * Tahmoh Penikett as John Prevo * Shauna MacDonald as Cortenza de' Medici * Matthew MacFadzean as Roman de' Medici * Geordie Johnson as Uncle Bartos '''Cameros *''' Order of Appearance * Lola Tash as Natalia Tianná * Eleanor Methven as Sister Abbess * Ali Lyons as Rose * Caoimhe O'Malley as Princess Elisabeth * Jordan Lee as King Philip * Sophie O'Brien as 7 Year Old Mary * Sean Treacy as 7 Year Old Francis * AJ Vaage as Gale Hemsworth * Thomas Mitchell as Robert * Evan Buliung as Maurice Bicett * Jim Watson as Fredrick Fleming * Jonathan Higgins as Ferdinand, the Archduke of Bohemia * Sarah Wilson as Archduchess of Bohemia * Ric Reid as Cardinal Morosini * Anastasia Marinina as Anna * Matt Baram as Marquis Duveaux * Ric Reid as Cardinal Morosini * Jenna Warren as Ainsley Norwood * Ella Sinatra Querin as Colleen Norwood * Brittany Gray as Lady Gabrielle * Lucius Hoyos as Pascal * Katherine Barrell as Pretty Servant Girl * Spencer Robson as Benjamin ''' Others *''' Order of Appearance * Michelle Read as Queen's Emissary * Chris George as Page * Olivia Gudaniec as Stairway Servant * Edie Inksetter as Mary's Servant * Jeanie Calleja as Wet Nurse * Zoe Cleland as Odette * Daniel Matmor as Oliver * Edie Inksetter as Female servant * Zach Apostoleris as Guard * M.E. Lewis as Priest * Massimo Fraschetti as Alter Boy * Max White as Beefy Guard * Brendan Cox as Duke Francis Season Two 'Stars ' * Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary * Megan Follows as Queen Catherine * Torrance Coombs as Sebastian * Toby Regbo as King Francis * Celina Sinden as Lady Greer * Caitlin Stasey as Lady Kenna * Anna Popplewell as Lady Lola * Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard * Sean Teale as Louis Condé * Craig Parker as Lord Narcisse * Rose Williams as Princess Claude '''Recurring Roles * Alan van Sprang as King Henry * Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus * Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy * Ben Aldridge as King Antoine * Gil Darnell as Duke of Guise * Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise * Alexandra Ordolis as Sister Delphine * Katie Boland as Clarissa * Vincent Nappo as General Renaude Guest Appearances *''' Order of Appearance * Camille Stopps as Estelle * Jane Spidell as Nanny * Douglas Nyback as The Minister * Mac Fyfe as Jacob Rivell * Oliver Becker as Severin * Sarah Winter as Yvette Castleroy * Lucius Hoyos as Pascal * Meghan Heffern as Annabelle Breton * Kjartan Hewitt as Eduard Narcisse * David Jansen as Charles Schuler * Cyrus Lane as Lord Ducasse * Diana Cofini as Lady Ducasse * Kathryn Alexandre as Lady Barnard * Ava Preston as Henriette * Madison Oldroy as Emone * Steven McCarthy as Shepherd * Ari Millen as The Shadow King * Charlotte Hegele as Jenny Postor * Noam Jenkins as Richard Gifford * Ben Lewis as Father Benoit * Sergio Di Zio as Lord Cane * Ron Lea as The Count * Salvatore Antonio as The Cardinal * Andrew Church as Lord Montgomery * Anna Walton as Diane de Poitiers * Rachel Wilson as Lady Yvonne * Andrew Musselman as Unknown * Greg Calderone as Graveyard Man * Linzee Barclay as Sharlene * Siobhán Williams as Lady Amelie * Kate Ross as Gigi * Jonathan Watton as Ridley Collins * Vincent Gale as Lord Akers * Meghan Heffern as Annabelle Breton '''Cameros *''' Order of Appearance * Jason Gray as Ignorant Noble * Brendan Wall as Doomed Noble * Elicia MacKenzie as Courtesan * Ella Ballentine as Little Girl * Carter Siddall as Survivor * Ian Fischer as Gravedigger * Natalia Payne as Mystery Woman * Mathew Edison as Father Lucien * Domenic Ricci as Guy Ducasse * Romano Orzari as Summoner * Matthew Nette as Narcisse's Guard * Sarah Slywchuk as Servant Woman * Howard Hoover as Priest * Thomas Duplessie as Emile Condé * Saige Aurora as Gemma Castleroy * Brett Donahue as Lord Aris * Carlos Gonzalez-Vio as Venetian Envoy * Shawn Devlin as Innkeeoer * Deborah Grovlin as Old Woman * Richard Denison as Old Man * Skyler Wexter as Young Claude * M.E. Lewis as Balfont * James Downing as Assassin #1 * Justin Dassin as Assassin #2 * David Dantes as Assassin #3 * Bruce Ramsay as Cardinal Palazzo * Tori Anderson as Lady Atley * Alexander Crowther as Randall * Adrien Griffin as King's Guard * Maeni Van Dyk as Josephine * Carson Reaume as Young Bash * Alania Bale as Female Servant * Anastasia Kokolakis as Duchess Von Amsberg * Justin Strazzanti as Duke Von Amsberg * Ray Kahnert as Bishop * Rebecca Rodley as Queen Jeanne * Pascal Langdale as Church Official * Rob Stewart as Lord Burgass * Richard Waugh as Lord Giles * Michael Robenneeld as Corrupt Deputy ''' Others *''' Order of Appearance * Jesse Griffiths as Armed Man * Passing Guard as Brandon Crone * Barricaded Woman as Adrian Morningstar * Adrian Morningstar as Groom * Rafferty Blumberg as George * Stephen Guy-McGrath as Hallway Guard #1 * Scott Walker as Hallway Guard #2 * Jennifer Pogue as Female Servant * Barrett Morrison as Mary's Guard * Jayme Desjardins as Plague Victim * Reed Clark as Lead Guard * Tom Barnett as Head Guard #1 * Robbert B. Kennedy as Head Guard #2 * Kent Sheridan as Lord Barnard * Nicole De Boer as Lady Doisneau * Karl Westerholm as Boy * Noah Davis as Andre * Harry Judge as Franc * Emily Baretett as Noble Wife #1 * Courtney Deelen as Noble Wife #1 * Murray Oliver as Nobleman * David Dantés as Balfont * Kira Gelineau as Shepherd's Daughter * Michael Cram as Catholic Thug Ringleader * Brian Hamman as Other Catholic Thug * Geoffrey Pounsett as King's Guard Captain * Erica Deutschman as Servant Gril #1 * Heidi Lynch as Servant Gril #2 * Andy Pogson as Angry Courtier * Eden Ocean Sanders as Marc D'Linda * Steve Wilsher as Shopkeeper * Brian Grahamd as Captain of the Guard * Davis MacNiven as Banker * David Christo as False Guard #1 * Derek Perks as False Guard #2 * Daniel Falk as Arnaud * Jonathan Purdon as Father * Morgan Hiliker as Daughter * Toby Proctor as Farmmer * Shelly Simester as Farmmer #2 * Marlena Kaesker as Bathing Servant * Stephannie Bitten as Nervouse Servant * Joey Parro as Coachman * Aaron Katz as Handsom Young Guard * Marni Vain Dyk as Aroused Woman * Eric Craig as Nobel #1 * Chris Hapke as Another Noble * Torren Sylyain as Conflicted Noble * Taras Lesluk as William * Bruce Beaton as Husband * Tosha Doiron as Wife * Robert Clarke as Merchant * William Mathews as Hugo * Adrian Beaty as Francis' Guard | Alden Adair as Castle Guard #1 * Bra Hodder as Lead Inquisitor * Ashley Awde as Lady Malbouef * Mike Donis as Lord Lepine * Sebastin Reaume as Castle Guards * Joel Rinzler as Courtier * Katie Bergin as Graveyard Woman * John Fitzgerald Jay as Dr.Batiste * Nigel Hamer as Specialist * Jay Kee as Village Man #1 * Rob Notman as Village Man #2 * Andrew Butcher as Courtyard Guard * Ferelith Young as Countess Gisella Almassy * Taso Akexander as Male Servant * Bill Otis as Inkeeper * Mike Mcphaden as Patron * Lisa Norton as Suzanne * Joel Cox as Mark * Rain Clews-Fehr as Paul * Rob Stewart as Envoy * David Rosser as Old Shrivel * Luke Gordon as Master of Ceremonies * Kate Fenton as Cloaked Woman * Lain Stewart as Antonee's Page * Helen King as Deputy's Wife * Matt Cassidy as Royal Guard * Shanda Bezic as Whore * Paul Fauteux as McNadd * Loagan Brown as Tower Guard * Bruce Davies as Farmer * John Fittzgerald Jay as Physician * Brock Morgan as Messenger * Kevin Allan as Carriage Driver * Graint Roll as Kenna's Carriage Driver * Paul Dunn as Tradesman * Eric Traskd as Admiral Sinet * Shandra Bezic as Whore * Michelle Danese as Whore #2 * Robert king as Angry Villager * Katie Boland as Young Magistrate * Alden Adair as Castle Guard * Matt Cassidy as Mary's Guard * Zachary Bennett as Lt. Joubert * Brendan Beiser as Edmond * Adrin Falconer as Lord Desmarais * Colin Lepage as Broussard * Jerald Bezener as Noble * Austin Strugnell as Laurent * Michael Illadis as Nobleman * Michael Dufays as Condé's Lieutenant * Krystina Bojanowski as Lola's Nanny * John Fleming as Munition's Guards #1 * Darry Flatmas as Royal Riding Guard * Tayves Fiddis as Castle Guard * Mathew Bradley as Francis's Guard * Alica Josipovic as Daphne * Jon Rhys as Marcel * Ava Markus as Maid Servant Season Three 'Stars ' * Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary * Megan Follows as Queen Catherine * Rachel Skarsten as Queen Elizabeth * Torrance Coombs as Sebastian * Toby Regbo as King Francis * Celina Sinden as Lady Greer * Anna Popplewell as Lady Lola * Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard * Craig Parker as Lord Narcisse * Rose Williams as Princess Claude * Charlie Carrick as Robert Dudley * Ben Geurens as Gideon Blackburn '''Recurring Roles * Alexandra Ordolis as Delphine * Clara Pasieka as Amy Dudley * Tom Everett Scott as William Cecil * Spencer MacPherson as King Charles * Nick Lee as Nicholas * Saamer Usmani as Martin de Lambert * Mark Ghanimé as Don Carlos * Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise * Morgan David Jones as Jeffrey * Giles Paton as Lord Cunningham * Nathaniel Middleton as Christophe * Lyla Porter-Follows as Ellen Norwood * Stephen Tracy as Lord Thomas * Seamus Patterson as Thierry Huguenot * Jonathan Goad as John Knox * Dan Jeannotte as James Stuart * Lewis Kirk as Martel de Guise * Macy Drouin as Agatha Blackburn Guest Appearances *''' Order of Appearance * Cristina Rosato as Lady Donatella * Ben Aldridge as King Antoine * Jordan Monaghan as Lady Constance * Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus * Blair Williams as Cardinal Morel * Richard De Klerk as Duke of Alba * Jean-Michel Le Gal as Lord Mollet * Clive Walton as Duke Boinel * Christopher Jacot as The Butcher * Gord Rand as The Baker * Juan Chioran as Archbishop Ridolfe * Ben Carlson as Artero * James Preston Rogers as Warrior * Adam Langton as Joseph Tudor * Patrick Galligan as General Gaghan * Unknown as Anne Boleyn * Kyle Gatehouse as Prince Magnus * Christopher Russell as Lord Hans * Stephen Joffe as Felix Jean-Dubois * John Barrowman as Lord Munro * Adam Kenneth Wilson as Lord Duncan '''Cameros *''' Order of Appearance * William Foley as Lord Germain * Andrew Jackson as Lord Barker * Dan Chameroy as Lord Lionel * Sarah Claire Alan as Alexandra * Ted Whittall as Lord Grenier * Gregg Lowe as Cedric * Paul Beer as Archduke Forlay * Kevin Dowseas Lord Cardot * Kaylee Harwood as Juliet * Irene Poole as Maurissa * Dylan Taylor as Luitenant Gambon * Patrick Garrow as Unknown * Adam Kenneth Wilson as Unknown * Alex Wall as Daniel * Ryan Christopher as Unknown * Laurie Murdoch as Hugh * Sofie Holland as Alice * Jefferson Brown as Scottish Assassin * Tomaso Sanelli as Prince Henri ''' Others *''' Order of Appearance * Andrew Chown as Page * Dan Chameroy as Lord Lionel * Richard David Gingras as Monk * Rebecca Davey as Catherine's Decoy * Adam Stevenson as Jolly Courtuer * Flirty Noblewoman as Caroline Palmer * Sean Affleck as Porter * Riley Gilchrist as Deputy * Ryan Kelly as Scottish Messenger * Nicole Buscema as Servant Girl * Jordan Til as Castle Servant * Emily Andrews as Scottish Servant * Adrian Spencer as Lord Roux * Damir Andrei as Lord Clavel * T.J.McGibbon as Young Girl * Mathew Taylor as King's Guard * Marie Ward as Helene * Deanna Javis as Servant Girl * Robert Verlaque as Court Doctor * Blair Williams as Cardinal Morel * Mathieu Bourassa as Messenger * Riley Gilchrist as Deputy * Eleni Nico as Whore #1 * Camille Hollett-French as Whore #2 * Matt Cassidy as Royal Guard * Robert Dodds as Court Physician * Bruno Verdoni as Mysteries Man * Keith Dinicol as Lord Fluret * Josh Cruddas as Rat Chatcher * Marie Syrgiannis as Governess * Ryan Bainbridge as Page * David Patrick Flemming as Council Member * Mary Kelly as Matronly Servant * Brandon McGibbon as Father Ashby * Lucy Parker Byrne as Melaniee Season Four 'Stars ' * Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary * Megan Follows as Queen Catherine * Rachel Skarsten as Queen Elizabeth * Celina Sinden as Lady Greer * Craig Parker as Lord Narcisse * Rose Williams as Princess Claude * Ben Geurens as Gideon Blackburn * Jonathan Keltz as Leith Bayard * * Dan Jeannotte as James Stuart * Jonathan Goad as John Knox * Spencer MacPherson as King Charles * Will Kemp as King Darnley '''Recurring Roles * Nick Slater as Prince Henri * Steve Lund as Luc Narcisse * Anastasia Phillips as Queen Leeza * Nola Augustson as Lady Lennox * Claire Hunter as Emily Knox * Sara Garcia as Lady Keira * Adam Croasdell as Lord Bothwell * Ann Pirvu as Nicole Touchet * Andrew Shaver as David Rizzio * Megan Hutchings as Jane * Macy Drouin as Agatha Blackburn Guest Appearances * Toby Regbo as King Francis * Richard Fleeshman as Francis Drake * Max Lloyd-Jones as John Hawkins * Sofia Banzhaf as Bianca Simon * Amanda Lisman as Lady Patrice * John Ralston as Lord Ruthven * Lewis Kirk as Martel de Guise * Mark Ghanimé as Don Carlos * Kyle Gatehouse as Prince Magnus * Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy * Chad Connell as Lord Taylor * Rose Napoli as Lucrezia de' Medici * Saamer Usmani as Martin de Lambert * Steve Byers as Archduke Ferdinand * Catherine Bérubé as Emanuelle * Rebecca Liddiard as Princess Margaret * Jake Foy as King James Stuart * Order of Appearance * Stewart Arnott as Earl of Clan Gordon * Neil Foster as Cardonal Rosales * Ted Dykstra as Lord Maxford * Jason Cadieux as Viktor Koslov * Philip Riccio as Ambassador Richards * Paulino Nunes as Cardinal Odomo * Tyrone Savage as Lord Hamilton * James Gilbert as Lord Barrett * John Shaver as Unknown * Graham Abbey as Lord Fraser Season Breakdown - Main cast Season Breakdown - Recurring cast Category:Cast Category:Actor Category:Actress Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4